


Sleepytime Gaming

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gaming, Gaming together, He/Themrey, M/M, Multi, The Game, diablo three, falling asleep, just really soft, sleepy gordon, soft, they/he Benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon watches Tommy and Benrey game while slowly falling asleep.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Sleepytime Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Did I go too in depth with Diablo here? Maybe. I'm just. I really love the game :/

Gordon dropped out of the game a few missions ago. Not because he didn’t want to keep playing, but because his eyes had fallen shut one too many times and almost got them all killed, and Tommy had suggested he go lay down. Gordon did stop playing, but he didn’t leave the couch, curled up in the corner of it, eyes half shut as he watched them switch over to a different set of characters. 

Diablo wasn’t that hard, once you got used to it. Gordon had been the one to introduce them to the game, glad to have found one that neither of them seemed to know. Benrey had tried to act like Gordon wasn’t that good, but when Gordon flipped open the leader board, showing himself in the top hundred players in his region, Benrey went silent. 

Sure, top hundred wasn’t that impressive, but it still made Gordon happy. He had gotten there with a barbarian, and was top ten on specifically the barbarian board. Sure, number nine, but still. Top ten. He took pride in that. 

So they often ended up playing together, in various combinations, and Tommy had insisted they all only play specific characters with specific people. So there was a character for any configuration of the group. This didn’t include Coomer or Bubby, but did include Darnold, to his surprise. Darnold apparently liked playing witch doctor, but more casually than Gordon did with his barbarian.

Whatever. Either way, they were on the floor at the coffee table, computers set up and running a different set of characters. Benrey bounced a lot between characters at first, but then Gordon had gotten him the necromancer expansion, and Benrey latched onto that, so it was no surprise to Gordon that Benrey had a necro here too. Tommy really liked playing a demon hunter, and thus, Gordon was also not surprised to see him on that, though was surprised to see a different build that what he normally saw Tommy play. 

Gordon was only half awake watching this, so he wasn’t sure what act they were on, but he did know that he wasn’t making them try and save his ass when he passed out at his computer, which was sitting closed next to Tommy’s, so it was a win in his book. 

Tommy leaned back a bit, and Gordon smiled, reaching out and passing his hand through Tommy’s hair. He hummed back up at Gordon, who smiled, then shifted to lay with his head between Benrey and Tommy, able to see both screens, albeit sideways, and able to reach both of them, so that he could play with Benrey’s hair too, when they inevitably got jealous. 

It was nice. He wrapped his arms around his middle, yawning softly, and Tommy, in a moment without battle, reached back and slipped his hand into Gordon’s hair, scratching at his scalp, and Gordon hummed, leaning into the affection. 

He had to move his hand away when another attack came, but Gordon barely whined, already mostly asleep, just barely keeping his eyes open to watch the game play. Tommy glanced back at him, then laughed softly, reaching over and nudging Benrey. They made a soft ‘whuh?’ sound, turning to look at Tommy, who gestured backwards with his head. Benrey looked, meeting Gordon’s eyes as they slowly closed, then were forced open again by sheer stubborn will. He smiled, then leaned over, pressing a kiss to Gordon’s forehead. 

“Go to bed, feetman.” he muttered, and Gordon protested the name quietly, batting at Benrey halfheartedly, but huffed, finally letting his eyes slip closed fully. Tommy paused for just a moment to lean back and mirror the kiss to the forehead, and Gordon smiled, falling asleep to the sounds of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Gordon is best Gordon I think.


End file.
